The Half Demon Hangout
by YoukaiTiger
Summary: This is just your ordinary hangout. With a kitsune, a tiger dog mix and a...strange brother. So this is not an ordinary hangout. Based on forum in Gaia. This is the second redo.
1. Prolgue

**Yes, before you ask questions, this story is based on a forum in Gaia. And yes, **

**everyone in it is based on people I know from the hangout, including my friend and my **

**brother (who are coming up later).**

* * *

Prologue

On the edge of town there is a rumor of a place where half-demons gather. It is believed to be

past the fabled Kyoto Forest in the east. What they don't know is that there really is the secret

forest. And on the edge of it is the Half Demon Hangout.

Outside there is a sign that says "The Half Demon Hangout" in big letters. Underneath in smaller

lettering are the words "All Races and Species Welcome". A small, crude happy face was

freshly painted in the "D" of "Demon". The forest creates a kind of barrier on the west side of

the bar. You can't see a lot of buildings around; reason is because this place has been secret for

a long time. There is one long wolf howl coming from the depths of the forest, it then cuts off

and another wolf begins.This continues for a while, but as you listen, you think you also hear a

tiger roaring, as its white form moves among the trees. You head inside after thinking your mind

is playing tricks on you.

Inside, there is what seems like an old fashion hotel lobby. The bar stretches across one wall. It

ends a few feet before the staircase which leads to the second floor. If you look around you see

a couple pool tables and regular square and circular tables around the place. There are also two

couches in the bar. Under one is a room for Miyu, the dark fox, dark wolf, dark angel, and

demon vampire that lives there ((I warn you; call her by her real name and she will ensure a

slow and painful death)). To the right of the bar is the dance floor and stage.The tiles on the

floor and the wooden boards on the wall are scratched from bar-fights past. On the second

floor are nineteen rooms, most of which belong to the employees. The silence is soon broken by

another set of howls from outside then it's quiet.

* * *

**This is my first story. I know it's short; I'll try to do a better job if at all possible. I made it in a rush so don't be too harsh on me. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Kitsune Named Kaze

**Ok. This is the FIRST chapter, just to clear that up. I actually made this one before the prologue, along with the second chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Kitsune Named Kurisu

A wind blows above the bar; the branches of the trees in front of the hangout swing violently. In front

of the Half Demon Hangout is a girl just leaning on the wall of the bar. Her blonde hair waves in the

wind, and her green eyes look into the distance. Her hands are in the pockets of her baggy blue

jeans; the black shirt she is wearing has some small unnoticable holes in the sleeve. But unlike

most people she had black tipped fox ears and a red furred tail that waved back and forth. She

adjusted the glasses she was wearing and headed inside. She was a fox demon who liked the

wind; it was her element. In fact, her name, which was Kurisu KazeKitsune, translated to Kurisu

Wind Fox. She sat down at one of the tables, leaned back in the chair, and looked up at the ceiling.

There was a lonely look in her eyes. A few minutes passed by.

"Hey! Kurisu! Pay attention when I try to talk to you sis." Another blonde girl stood behind her

scowling and looking down at Kurisu. Her blonde hair went a little below her shoulders and she was

wearing a simple blue dress. The silver locket around her neck glowed slightly with a strange aura

around it.

"Huh?..Oh sorry Maranda. I'm kinda out of it today. So what where saying?"

"Oh. Forget it." An angry look was on Maranda's face. She stomped away, mad that her own sister

didn't even pay attention to her.

"I said sorry." Kurisu got up and walked over to her sister. "C'mon. Tell me." There was a pleading

look on the kitsune's face.

Maranda finally gave up. "Fine. I told you that I'm going out real soon. It's really important that I do

so. So...um... do you think you'll be fine by yourself?..I mean-"

"Yeah. I'll be fine sis'. I'll see you when you get back, ok?" Kurisu was smiling to convince that she

would be ok.

"Ok. If you're really sure about that." Maranda goes into her room and grabs a brown overcoat and

puts it on. She waves good bye and heads out the door. Kurisu looks outside for about a minute,

then lights a cigarete and smokes it. She was once again alone in the bar; the smoke from her

cigarete twirls in tiny sprials before disappearing into the air.

* * *

**Ok. This is the end. Read and review.**


	3. Kaze and Anthm,There Are Others Too?

**YAY! Second chapter! And this is the best part 'cause I'm in it. YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**And my bro is also saying his traditional "Moo" to annoy me. I'm gonna beat him up and come back later, but until then:**

**read and review please!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hangout; Kaze does. Only this story is mine along with others I'm making.**

Chapter 2: Anthm and Kurisu! There Are Others Too?

Kurisu waits a few minutes until her cigarete burns out; she gets up and is about to leave knowing

that not a lot of people will visit.

"KAZE! WAIT!" A man is standing at the door his black hair covers one of his eyes. Another man

standing behind him is mumbling about something about why he doesn't want to be there and about

something more important.

Kurisu's eyes light up as she hears the man and turns around instantly.

"ANTHM!" She runs over to hug and kiss him, then looks at him from an armslength distance.

"Where have you been love?"

He says with a smile, "I've been busy." Anthm motions to Artsa behind him still mumbling. Kurisu

finally notices Artsa and waves to him and goes back to kissing Anthm.

Artsa just nods then starts to walk away. "I'll just leave you two alone. I have better things to do."

And with that statement he disappears in the distance.

With Anthm and Kurisu alone in the bar, it seems quiet. Suddenly a girl walks in tossing a pure

white dagger up and down in front of her; her tiger tail and dog ears twitch slightly. ((Good part...it's

me!)) Two cats and a small tiger cub follow her in. The girl's raven black hair flows behind her as

she puts away the dagger in her belt and brushes her navy blue pants off.

"Hey. Kaze-sama, Anthm. How have you too been doing? And Artsa was just here, wasn't he?"

Kurisu looks at the girl who has just walked in.

"Oh, hello Youkai. Didn't know you were coming in, but you aren't here much of the time in the

morning. What happened?"

Anthm just waves hello then head to the door, "I have to go Kurisu, Youkai. Artsa is probley pissed

at me right now. I'll see both of you later." He goes outside and heads in the direction his brother

went only a few minutes before.

A few minutes later, two people, Troy Star and Ccfffggfffc (Just a heads up, I will refer to them as

Troy and Cc here.). Cc just goes behind the bar and raids the fridge for pickles and goes to sit down

at one of the tables. Troy says hi to both Kurisu and Youkai and goes behind the bar so he would

be ready to serve drinks.

A couple of the regulars come in, incuding TickTick, Inu-hou, Inugamipup ((Yes. That's my

brother.)) and SearaStye. Instantly, Troy gets Inu-hou a bowl of steaming ramen and a slayer as

soon as he sees her and says hello to her at the same time. Cc and Seara _try _to murder Inugami

(for reasons unknown, you'll learn why later), Tick starts to spin around in one of the chairs at the

she gets dizzy and falls off. Youkai jumps into the rafters and lies down. She still thinks about her

past and about her mother who died only a month before. Miyu also pops out from under the couch

in her pup form and gets a bag of popcorn and watches the hopeless attempt that Cc and Seara are

doing to try to kill Youkai's brother Inugami.

Kurisu watches the commotion for a little while then gets up and heads for the door. "Bye everyone.

I have to do something so I probley won't be back till later." She waves good-bye and heads toward

the city; her tail swings side to side until she disappears out of sight.

Some demons come in and stay to chat, some of which are members of Youkai's pack. Others that

come in are only interested in the gold they might have found on the floor; they are disappointed

when they get kicked out for causing too much chaos.

Only when a white wolf comes in through the door do Youkai and Miyu pay attention to anyone

coming in. The wolf's white fur is stained red and blood drips onto the floor; the wolf collapses

bleeding on the floor. Youkai and Miyu shout at the same time," AYAME!"

**Ok and that ends the second chapter. My friend will kill me for that last part about the injured wolf. Ehehehe. And please note I don't look like the way I described myself**

**((Wow! I print previewed this chapter and it was four pages long.))**


End file.
